Nothing Else, the fast track version
by lgmtreader
Summary: An alternative chapter 4/ending to kathiann’s Nothing Else, in which Jane and Lisbon find out if their dreams come true. Mind the rating, smut since it IS an offshoot of Nothing Else!


Summary: an alternative chapter 4/ending to Kathi-Ann's **Nothing Else**, in which Jane and Lisbon find out if their dreams come true

_AN: This is my second ever fan fiction story – I know I said last time that I was unlikely to write more, and __**this**__ certainly is not what I ever envisioned writing._

_Just for the record, kathiann and I were corresponding a bit about where to take her story __**Nothing Else **__from where she left it at the end of chapter 3; I had my own idea and she agreed, and then practically ordered me to write out my alternative version! So here it is. I've never written this kind of thing before. This chapter begins at the end of chapter 3, since that is what had been published at the time I had this in my head… This is especially for those folks who want Jane and Lisbon to get down to business and stop beating around the bush. Um, no pun intended. In the spirit of the direction she is heading, and the M rating she gave it, this is smut, pure and simple. Mind the rating. And do make sure to continue to read kathiann's main story!_

_Thanks to Kathi-Ann for the inspiration, motivation, suggestions, and just in general getting me to move beyond my comfort zone and write this. Any remaining faults are my own._

_Spoilers: up to and including "Red Badge" though I'm not sure it matters much..._

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own any of the characters in the CBS show The Mentalist.**_

_------------------------------------------_

Jane followed Lisbon into her living room, took off his coat and vest, and sat down while she went to fetch an ice pack for him. She came back, handed him the ice, then languidly half sat, half reclined in the huge chair opposite him, making no effort to be modest despite her scanty attire. He could see every beautiful inch of her gorgeous legs until they disappeared under the baseball jersey – including a bit of her lacy underwear peeking out from underneath. Not only that, but the shirt draped itself enticingly around her breasts, such that her nipples showed softly but definitely through the thin fabric. He swallowed nervously and looked away.

She could tell he was flustered, and realized that she enjoyed flustering him. She thought back to her dream, and wondered if some way, some how, it could be realized… but no, this was Jane. He'd never do that in real life. She sighed, and asked, "So, now, would you like to tell me the REAL reason you were here tonight, Jane?"

He heard the most subtle edge of want and desire in her voice, and his dream was immediately brought front and center in his mind. Could it possibly be? How could he find out? He looked up at her again and was completely undone; his brain went south for the duration. Throwing caution to the wind, and the icepack to the floor, he stood, went over to her, and leaned over her with an arm on either side, pinning her to the chair as she had done to him in his dream…

"Teresa," he said in a voice gone husky with desire, "I have no words for how beautiful you are. I'm sorry, but I cannot…" and with that, he bent down to kiss her. She was surprised but did not resist; instead they both savored and reveled in the kiss, one that was neither chaste nor desperate, but instead sweet and full of the promise of the beginning of more wondrous things to come.

But that was not all Patrick had in mind; he had a plan. He raised himself up again, and knelt between her legs; he gently lifted her top above her breasts, and started ever so leisurely to suckle on one, and then the other, causing each nipple to harden and stand erect. As he looked up into her eyes, he saw that they had become dark and intense with desire; she moaned softly and pushed her body up against his as she grabbed his hips. His hands caressed their way down her sides and along the outer edge of her thighs, then danced back along her inner thighs until they reached her center, her core. He drew aside the lacy panties and started rubbing a finger along her labia, and she moaned and bucked against him, then started moving her pelvis up and down in time with the movement of his finger. Another finger found its way inside her and he slowly and deliberately moved it in and out; with his expert handiwork she was becoming very wet.

He kissed his way down her stomach, until his tongue reached the spot where his fingers had been a few seconds before. She let out an inarticulate moan as his tongue touched her. He began to move his tongue along the whole region, paying special attention to her clitoris. Her breathing became more rapid and more ragged. He took one hand and moved it up to tweak and massage a breast, and re-inserted two fingers of the other hand into her and moved them rhythmically matching the movements of his tongue and her pelvis.

Teresa was in heaven. Every nerve was afire; the stimulation ebbed and flowed. Again and again Patrick took her almost to the brink then backed off just enough, dragging out her enjoyment in a most pleasing way. He was incredibly turned on by her panting and groans of pleasure; it made him delirious just to be making her so happy.

Finally she got to the point where she felt she would die if she did not completely surrender. Sensing this, Patrick increased his sensual tongue action on her sensitive nub until wave after frenzied wave of her orgasm shook them both; her ecstatic groans filled the room in time with each shudder of her body. He gradually eased up on his ministrations, bringing her gently down from her high.

After her body had returned to a somewhat calmer state, she looked up at him again and said, "Oh. … Oh, my." Gazing at him, she realized he was still wearing his shirt and pants, but she could see his obvious arousal by what had just happened by the straining bulge in his pants. She sat up, pulled him to her, kissed him passionately to show her appreciation, and quickly undid his belt and the zipper to his pants as he kicked off his shoes. He helped pull off his pants and quickly yanked off his shirt, and then she pulled him to her again, on top of her. Reaching down, she took hold of his erection and began to rub it up and down, inexorably guiding the tip toward her now very ready, wet self. She rubbed the tip of his penis leisurely along her slippery folds and clitoris, causing her to feel an echo of her earlier stimulation. She teased it in and out of her vagina, until neither could wait any longer and he took over, thrusting his way in, an inch further each time.

Teresa was not the kind of woman who needed to have another climax after having had the perfect one so recently, so she concentrated simply on making his experience as wonderful for him as he had done for her. At first they moved slowly in sync with each other, hips together then apart, then together again. But the feeling inside her, so hot and wet, made him completely lose whatever vestige of higher reasoning he still clung to; his need became primal. Finally he could take no more and he started thrusting faster and faster until he came with a strangled moan and collapsed into her arms, spent.

They lay there for what seemed like forever. Neither's dream had come true the way they had dreamt them, but in fact the reality that each experienced was so much better than the dream. And they knew that in the future, nothing else but that would be needed, and nothing else but that would do.


End file.
